2380
2380 was, on Earth's calendar, the 81st year of the 24th century, and the first year of the 2380s decade. Besides this time period's Human dates, in some systems of stardates this era begin with stardate 2380.0 }}. Events Politics * The Federation begins providing material and humanitarian aid to the devastated Romulan Star Empire, and attempts to facilitate negotiations for the re-establishment of permanent government. . * After a failed attempt at Reman colonization of a continent on Romulus, the Remans are eventually relocated to the Klingon planet of Klorgat VII. * At a diplomatic conference, the Klingon Empire agrees to end its expansionist policies. * Hugh, together with Rebekah Grabowski, is now the leader of a group of de-assimilated former Borg drones known as the Liberated. Conflicts * Klingon and Romulan forces continually come to blows as Klingon ships patrol much of the Romulan Star Empire. * Borg supercube crisis: A group of Borg cut off from the Collective after Voyager's collapse of the Borg transwarp network creates a massive cube with the aim of destroying Earth. The is eventually able to disable the cube by killing the new Borg Queen }}. Some time later the inactive cube adapts, and assimilates the visiting Admiral Kathryn Janeway, making her its new Queen. The cube's adaptations include a new form of assimilation dubbed absorption and strikes out at the Federation, causing massive casualties in the Slaughter of Sector 108. Nearing its target, Earth, the then massive cube is eventually stopped with a successful deployment of the Endgame virus. . * Stardate 57898.0: The , a ship that was assimilated by the Borg under Queen Janeway's command, is finally destroyed by the crew of the Enterprise-E, using a multivector agent. . Political offices * Kalavak becomes Romulan ambassador to the United Federation of Planets. Federation politics * Koa is formally admitted to the United Federation of Planets. * Federation Councillor Eleana of joins the Federation Judiciary Council. Romulan politics * Romulan militant group the Empty Crown attempts to coup the government, but is stopped by the intervention of the Hazard Team and the Enterprise-E. * Stardate 57023.3: Tal'Aura consolidates her hold on the praetorship, and by the end of the year is opposed only by Imperial Fleet Commander Donatra, whose fleet seizes control of several farming worlds. * Donatra declares the existence of the Imperial Romulan State with herself as Empress Other events * Rebecca Jae Sisko is kidnapped by a mentally ill Ohalu fanatic. Jasmine Tey is among those who bring the event to a successful end. |Plagues of Night}}. Starfleet operations * The patrols Tzenkethi space. . * Stardate 57717.0: The is exploring the star cluster NGC 6281 where it discovers a being known as the Noh Angel. USS Titan * The is transported to the Small Magellanic Cloud, where it re-establishes contact with the Neyel. . * The makes first contact with the Pa'haquel, and visits a cosmozoan ecosystem in the Vela OB2 Association. . Promotions and transfers * Doctor Stevenson replaces Dr. Beverly Crusher as chief medical officer of the temporarily. . * Lieutenant Alexander Munro transfers to the Enterprise-E to bring Hazard Team to Starfleet's flagship. Other former Voyager teammembers Telsia Murphy, Juliet Jurot, Austin Chang, Chell, and Elizabeth Laird join him. New team members include Ensigns Korban, Namkcots Sirhc, Jonathan Struhlem, and Kenioth Thompson. Ensign Sydney Stockman is assigned to pilot the Enterprise Hazard Team's shuttle. * Lieutenant Commander Tuvok is briefly assigned to the Enterprise-E to integrate the Hazard Team, as well as serve in place for Worf who is on leave. * Admiral William Ross, Starfleet Liason to the President, retires. * Captain takes command of the . * Stardate: 57020.5: Tuvok is promoted to Commander, and transfers to the under Captain William T. Riker as tactical and second officer. . * Lieutenant Sara Nave, chief of security on the Enterprise-E, transfers to the conn. She is replaced by Lieutenant Lionardo Battaglia. *Worf is promoted to Commander and becomes first officer of the Enterprise. * Lieutenant Commander Miranda Kadohata returns to the USS Enterprise-E, after giving birth. She assumes the position of second officer and operations manager. . * After the deaths of Sara Nave and Lionardo Battaglia, Lieutenant Zelik Leybenzon is transferred to the Enterprise and takes the position of chief of security. * Lieutenant Zelik Leybenzon transfers from the Enterprise to the . * Lieutenant T'Ryssa Chen transfers from the to the Enterprise as diplomatic officer and contact specialist. Astronomical events * The Neyel Homeworld is destroyed. * The recently re-classified planet Pluto and its moons are destroyed when they are "absorbed" by a Borg cube. People Births and deaths * Cwansi, the son of Lieutenant Commander Robin Lefler and the deceased Si Cwan is born on New Thallon. * Former-President Jaresh-Inyo dies at his home on Mars. * Lieutenants Sara Nave and Lionardo Battaglia are amongst the casualties of the USS Enterprise crew in offensives against a Borg cube. * June: Admiral Kathryn Janeway is among many casualties of a Borg assault on the Federation. }}. * Hugh sacrifices himself to make sure the multivector agent is "delivered" to the Borg. * Doctor Villers and Lieutenant Mick Gold are killed by the Brethren during their attack on the . . * Doctor Selar dies on the planet AF1963, during a successful attempt to rescue Cwansi. Relationships * Stardate 57312 (April 24): Tom Paris sees B'Elanna Torres for the last time for over one year, after she has finished constructing unregistered vessel 47658 (aka Home Free), which will be her hiding place for the foreseeable future * Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher are married. * Later that year, Beverly becomes pregnant. Notable people akaar.jpg|Leonard James Akaar. attrexians.jpg|Attrexians. president Nanietta Bacco.jpg|Nanietta Bacco. barclay AoC German cover.JPG|Reginald Barclay. abyss Bashir.jpg|Julian Bashir. adam Bellefeuil vulcan admiral.jpg|Adam Bellefeuil. advancedBorgDrone2.jpg|Borg drone. advancedBorgDrone1.jpg|Borg drone. chakotay_2378.jpg|Chakotay. chang ens ent-e.jpg|Chang (Ensign). chell ent-e 2378.jpg|Chell. beverly.jpg|Beverly Crusher. ezri Zero Sum.jpg|Ezri Dax. the Doctor Cross Cult.PNG|The Doctor. donatraTakingWing.jpg|Donatra. hazard Team group photo - 2380.jpg|The 's hazard team. jack Franklin ensign.jpg|Specialist Jack Franklin. garak.jpg|Elim Garak. janewayEwigeGezeiten.jpg|Kathryn Janeway. jaza 2.jpg|Jaza Najem. juliet Jurot ent-e.jpg|Juliet Jurot. m Kadohata.jpeg|Miranda Kadohata. jerry Keehan bajoran prof.jpg|Jerry Keehan. kelock Ent-E vulcan.jpg|Kelock. shawn Ketcherside trill kid.jpg|Shawn Ketcherside. harry Kim 2378.jpg|Harry Kim. kirk2374.jpg|James T. Kirk. kleeya.jpg|Kleeya, an Idryll woman rescued by the . korban ensign.jpg|Ensign Korban, Hazard Team weapon specialist. liz Laird 2380.jpg|Ensign Elizabeth Laird. aili.jpg|Aili Lavena. geordi2380s.jpg|Geordi La Forge. mart0743491793.jpg|Martok. mccoyRoterSektor.jpg|Leonard McCoy. telsia munro kiss.jpg|Telsia Murphy and Alexander Munro. nausicaan bouncer.jpg|Nausicaan bouncer. nog.jpg|Nog. omag EF2.jpg|Omag. lt. Commander Tom Paris.jpg|Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris. pazlarMeloraOrionsHounds.jpg|Melora Pazlar. alison Pearson.jpg|Ensign Alison Pearson. jean-Luc Picard, 2380 ef2.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard. q9200000033305867.jpg|Q. drRee.jpg|Doctor Shenti Yisec Eres Ree. remanTroopsTakingWing.jpg|Reman soldiers. captRikerTakingWing.jpg|William T. Riker. derek Russel ensign.jpg|Ensign Derek Russel. scotty2370s.jpg|Scotty. seven of Nine CotS German cover.JPG|Seven of Nine. namkcots Sirhc.jpg|Ensign Namkots Sirhc. spock 2380s.jpg|Spock. stevenson doctor human.jpg|Stevenson. sydney Stockman.jpg|Ensign Sydney Stockman. jonathan Struhlem denobulan.jpg|Ensign Jonathan Struhlem. suldok.jpg|Suldok. lt. Commander B'Elanna Torres.jpg|B'Elanna Torres. kenny Thompson napean.jpg|Kenny Thompson. kenioth Thompson.jpg|Ensign Kenoith Thompson. troiOrionsHounds.jpg|Deanna Troi. tuvok.jpg|Tuvok. c.vale.jpg|Christine Vale. worfLTP.jpg|Worf. Alternate timelines * In an alternate timeline in which the crashes following the unsuccessful deployment of quantum slipstream drive in 2375, Starfleet officially abandons the search for the lost starship. . Appendices References and notes Stories |}} Images from 2380 starfleet Academy.jpg|Starfleet Academy. arclauncher.jpg|Arc launcher. arc.jpg|Arc welder. attrexian homeworld.jpg|Attrexian homeworld. the Cantino.jpg|Sign for The Cantino. crifle ef2.jpg|Compression phaser rifle. dallas.jpg| . uSS Demeter.jpg| . dilithium crystals lib entry.jpg|Dilithium. enterprise-E 2380 ef2.jpg| . uSS Esquiline Cross Cult FC.JPG| . uSS Hawking (NCC-81897) CrossCult.png| . major Idryll colony.jpg|Idryll colony. imod ef2.jpg|Infinity modulator weapon. uSS Planck Cross Cult FC.PNG| . quantum.jpg|Quantum burst weapon. preybirdPostDissolutionTakingWing.jpg|Romulan Star Empire preybird insignia. enterprise Tolochon.jpg|Tolochon II standoff. uSS Voyager Cross Cult FC.PNG|The refit . External link * category:years category:2380s